Talk:Pawn Inclination/@comment-167.187.100.202-20130614183125
This mostly for new Arisens as most experience players already figured most of this out. Pawns secondary turning to guardian; Fastest way to turn a strider/ranger pawn to guardian (and make them pretty useless in a battle), is to give them exploding dart or any of the volleys. First sign that they are changing you’ll hear them say ‘I’ll stand guard’ and they won’t approach the battle. Only takes a couple of times. Hearing your pawn (don’t care about the hired pawns) say ‘are you all right master’ or ‘you shouldn’t overdo it master ’from you taking too much damage or running out of stamina is the first sign that they are switching to guardian. We all love being a sniper with a good bow but it will change them to guardian post haste. Usually I like having a guardian watch my back when I’m busy ranging out enemies so it is a personal choice. You can level your pawn up in various vocations to give them better stats but if you play different vocation than your pawn the AI will have limited choices on how to correlate the pawns abilities with yours and the default seems to be guardian. Its part of the game and puts even more responsibility on the Arisen besides just trying to keep your group alive. It also opens up potential for creating a kick butt team with you and your pawn. If you like to play different vocations than your pawn just carry extra elixir to put them back the way you want. You don’t need to carry any but the secondary inclination if you learn to keep your eye on your pawns behavior. Besides those listed above you’ll see them go from the front of the pack to the rear during travel (except when heading home they’re like barn sour horses), running around the outside of a battle looking instead of engaging ((this is because as guardians they have to protect themselves so they can protect you) this is not to be confused with a scather/challenger inclination as they are first looking for boss than ranged attackers. By the way having your secondary as challenger is also one of the easiest to fall to guardian. I to like to play all the vocations and my pawn and I have maxed them all I just carry a couple bottles of elixir at those times and it’s no big deal (kind of like keeping track of liquid vin). Since for the heavy battles I prefer striders/rangers in my group it’s no problem for me and my pawn to be the same and sure keeps things running smooth. If we’re playing ranger my hired pawns are usually a strider and a mage (support only I hate it when a mage runs off to fight when my team is dying. Worst thing to hear from a mage is ‘I can’t obey right now master’ because they’re trying to light up a big boss with tiny little balls of light. Always check their inclinations before hiring any pawn. Lots of power etc won’t do you any good if they don’t compliment your style. I like to change things around a lot it keeps the game fresh but as an example at present my pawn and I are striders and I set her up first elixir challenger, second scather, third utilitarian. The order of giving elixirs is important because they always insert at the secondary tier i.e; Challenger goes to secondary. Scather goes to secondary and pushes challenger to primary. Utilitarian goes to secondary and pushes scather to primary and challenger goes to the invisible third tier. I have done this so many times it’s automatic. I usually only have to do it after running around in the first half of a next play through where enemies fall like chaff and I’m just runnin and gunnin to get to the big bosses. A word to the wise using the elixir to completely erase their inclination will have them forget some of the special moves not in their base program they learned from you so choose wisely. If you know additional information that will help please add it in a reply.